Evolution
by stephanie0106
Summary: La vie de Renesmée, comment la vit-elle, l'imprégnation avec Jacob a-t-elle si bien fonctionné ?  Qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme à l'odeur aléchante ? Comment doit-elle agir avec ses parents, Jacob qui l'attire, le ténébreux Andréa et la folle de Léo ?
1. Prologue

Vous êtes vous toujours demandez à quoi ressemblait la vie de Renesmée, la fille des nos héros favoris ?

Comment vit-elle sa demi-vie vampirique ? Que devient Jacob ?

Edward et Bella seront-ils les meilleurs parents comme ils voulaient l'être ?

Et si pour le bien de Renesmée ont lui avait caché certaines choses?

Et que faire lorsqu'un garçon à l'odeur alléchante fait son apparition ? Et comment faire pour trouver son terrible secret ?

Evolution est une fan-fiction que j'écris (évidemment qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autres ?-'), J'ai le soutient de ma meilleure amie et de ma soeur dans l'écriture de cette fic, pour aller jusqu'au bout .J'accepte tout commentaire, mais j'avoue que j'en rend pas souvent... désolé Pour l'orthographe vous pouvez me prévenir si vous en voyez, j'y fais attention mais je pense que le pire que je puisse faire c'est les fautes d'accord (et parfois oublier de taper un mot...)

J'espère que ça vous plaira =) Bonne lecture

Stéphanie.

P.S. presque tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, seule l'histoire est de moi =) (ainsi que les nouveaux personnages :p)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rentrée

Chapitre 1: Rentrée

Ma première rentrée en secondaire, première d'une longue série. Etape importante et cruciale selon mon père, les seuls moments de ma vie où j'apprendrais réellement quelque chose à l'école, avant de passer à la routine quotidienne des études d'un vampire, pour ma part semi-vampirique.

- Nessie ! s'époumona ma tante Alice, une folle à tendance hystérique mais que j'aime malgré tout. Elle hurle sûrement parce qu'elle a vu ce que je projetais de porter. J'adore le shopping, mais pour elle, la mauvaise alliance des vêtements est comparable à un chien infesté de puces tellement ça la dérange.  
>Je ne tiens pas compte de sa plainte, dans une demi-heure je dois être au lycée. J'enfile des vêtements peu extravagants, nous les vampires sommes déjà plus beaux que la nature le permet si en plus on se vêtit d'habits dignes des plus grands couturiers, il est impossible de ne pas attirer sur soi les regards curieux.<br>Je n'y tiens pas, l'objectif aujourd'hui est de me faire un maximum d'amis en restant la plus humaine possible. Mais avais-je réellement envie de m'intégrer ? Quand j'y pense, je n'ai qu'un seul et un unique ami, le meilleur d'ailleurs; je le connais depuis ma naissance, et cet ami en question ne veut pas retourner l'école. Merci Jake... On voit qu'on peut compter sur ses amis.  
>Ma famille, elle veut me laisser découvrir le lycée comme quelqu'un de "normal"... Tu parles je connais très peu de personnes qui préfère le sang animal à des frites ou un hamburger. Je ne me considère pas normal, même chez les vampires je ne le suis pas. Je fais partie d'un petit comité semi-vampirique peu peuplé. C'est souvent dans ces moments-là que ma mère me caresse les cheveux en me disant "mais tu es unique", mais je crois que c'est ce que chaque mère répète à son enfant.<p>

- Nessie, tu vas être en retard ! protesta mon père depuis le bas des escaliers, m'interrompant dans mes réflexions sur leur projet idiot de m'envoyer à l'école.  
>- Mais arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça !<p>

Cela faisait 17 ans qu'ils me nommaient ainsi. Chaque fois qu'elle protestait contre ce surnom, elle déclenchait l'hilarité générale. Même s'il lui arrivait parfois de m'appeler comme ça.

Ma mère, cette femme courageuse et extrêmement belle, comme se doit notre espèce, avait tentée de donné sa vie pour celui qu'elle aime, par amour pour mon père.

Elle répète souvent que si l'imprégnation existait chez les vampires, ils se seraient imprégnés l'un de l'autre. L'imprégnation, chose, acte ou bien sentiment c'est pareil... On a refusé de m'expliquer ce que c'était. "C'est pour que tu vives un certain temps normalement". Génial la réponse ; ils ont le don de vouloir arranger ma vie pour qu'elle soit normale ou du moins plus que la leur. Parfois je me verrais bien nomade, histoire d'échapper à toutes mes obligations vis-à-vis de mes parents, mais la solitude me gagnerait trop tôt, je crois.  
>Je finis enfin par descendre les escaliers, ils étaient tous en bas. Esmée ma grand-mère fut la première que je vis, je pense que si elle avait pu elle en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux. Je la rejoignis et la serra dans mes bras puis je les embrassais tous tendrement : oncle Em', tonton Jasper, tante Alice, tantine Rosalie et grand père. Il n'y a que mes parents et grands-parents que je n'appelle pas par leur prénom, ça me fait toujours bizarre quand je devais appeler une de mes tantes "tantine" alors qu'elles paraissent aussi jeune que moi. Mon père caméra à la main film la scène. "Ton premier jour à l'école, cela doit s'immortalisé" d'après lui (Pitoyable) On ne fait pas ça à un enfant normal et dans ces moments-là on me répondait "mais tu n'es pas comme les autres." Bref, revenons à l'utilisation de la caméra qui est je trouvais inutile puisque je pouvais utiliser mon don enfin bon si ça les rend heureux. Je montais à l'arrière de la voiture toujours suivie par mon père qui décidait de passer la caméra à ma mère pour prendre le relais. Sur le trajet ma mère me racontait ses vagues souvenirs de sa rentrée au lycée. Mon père lui n'essayait même pas "c'est d'une tout autre époque", ça il l'a dit...<p>

Nous sommes arrivés devant le lycée. Fallait-il vraiment que je descende de la voiture ? Mon père soupira, il n'avait pas à écouter mes pensées. Je trouvais ça dur, trop dur de quitter ses parents pour la première fois à dix-sept ans.  
>Un dernier baiser de la part de mon père et une accolade que je voulu plus forte avec ma mère. Je profitais du moment pour lui rappeler quelques souvenirs de nous trois grâce à mon don.<p>

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour m'en rappeler, me dit-elle en souriant.

Elle me serra une dernière fois contre elle, ensuite je dû m'éloigner. Enfin l'institut se dressait devant moi, rempli d'humains. D'humains emplis de sang, et à l'odeur peu alléchante. Tous les clans étaient déjà formés, forcément ils se connaissaient tous depuis le collège et avaient déjà passé leurs premières années lycées ensemble, pendant que moi je suivais des cours à la maison. Je sentais déjà les regards sur moi, Forks était une petite ville, tellement petite que tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. L'arrivée d'une nouvelle en octobre (nous sommes revenus un peu en retard de notre voyage en Europe) qui plus est, constituait un événement ici. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, nous avions prévu de déménager mais je tenais à rester à Forks, Jacob y est, il est si important pour moi je n'ai pas à me cacher avec lui contrairement à ceux que je vais rencontrer ici. Puis c'est mon unique ami.  
>Je passais devant eux, sans les regarder, le plus vite et plus discrètement (en vain) possible. Heureusement la sonnerie annonça mon premier cours : math, j'arrivais dans cette classe après être passée à l'accueil. La classe était déjà presque remplie, je n'étais pas spécialement attirée par le sang humain, voire même pas du tout, mais là, c'était enivrant, envoûtant et perturbant à la fois. Je découvrais plein de nouvelles odeurs, de nouveaux parfums. L'odeur me monta directement au nez, la salive inonda ma bouche et les poils de mes avants bras s'irisèrent. Cependant je n'avais aucun mal à résister, ce n'était que des réflexes de vampire. La férocité de l'odeur, m'impressionna tout de même, mon cœur eu quelques ratés et me fit légèrement glisser. Etais-je également la seule demi-vampire à glisser, déraper, faire tomber des choses. Une maladresse héritée de ma mère...<p>

-Bienvenue mademoiselle Cullen, déclara mon professeur de mathématique, Mr. Mendel, visiblement au courant de mon arrivée tardive dans cette année scolaire.  
>-Merci monsieur.<br>-Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, mais je me demandais, par apport au docteur Cullen vous êtes ? La réputation de grand père n'était plus à faire à Forks, il était sans doute le meilleur médecin généraliste de l'état et aurait bien put exercer son art dans les grandes hôpitaux nationaux. Mais il avait choisi de rester dans cette ville et ses citoyens lui en étaient plus que reconnaissant.  
>-Sa petit ...euh... pardon je suis sa nièce je viens de Londres, me rattrapais-je. J'avais failli tous nous mettre dans le pétrin, je n'ose imaginer ce que nous aurions dû faire. Il fallait véritablement que je fasse attention lorsque je m'adressais aux gens, ne pas leur en révéler et ne pas trahir notre secret, et par ailleurs ne pas révéler mes véritables liens parentés avec la famille Cullen.<p>

Surpris de mon parfait accent américain, il ne semblait me pas me croire au début. Puis, revenant à ses obligations, il me désigna du doigt une chaise en disant:  
>-Vous pouvez-vous installer dans le fond de la classe, logiquement vous avez un voisin mais il n'apparaît que rarement.<br>-Bien merci.  
>Comment ça, rarement présent? Etait-il continuellement souffrant ou simplement peu attiré par l'enseignement? La question resta en suspens dans mon esprit tandis que je traversais la classe sous tous les regards des élèves de plus en plus curieux. J'entendis quelques murmures:<p>

-Nan, mais d'où elle vient celle-là ? Sifflait une voix sur ma droite.  
>-Je ne sais pas mais il va falloir faire attention à elle, lui répondait sa voisine.<br>Génial, j'étais déjà catégorisée. Je détestais ce type de personnes, mais elles avaient raison de faire attention. Elles ne se doutaient pas de qui j'étais, ni de quoi j'étais capable. Mais je pense que je n'aurais pas préféré entendre ça... J'avais réellement envie de rentrer chez moi, et ces murmures ne faisant qu'amplifier cette sensation. Cela faisait à peine 20 minutes que j'étais ici et je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

Je voulais partir d'ici, retrouver Jake, aller sauter du haut des falaises avec Lui, m'amuser, quitter ces quatre murs qui finiraient par devenir ma prison...  
>Tant bien que mal, je m'asseyais à la double place vide. Je suis à peine installée que le garçon devant moi se retourna.<p>

-Salut ! Moi c'est Peter, me lança celui-ci avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Peter avait des airs d'italien blanchis par le manque de soleil de cette ville. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts.

-Moi c'est Renesmée.

Il écarquilla les yeux, signe d'incompréhension et d'étonnement, typique chez les humains. J'avais beaucoup regardé la télé avant de venir ici, il fallait que je m'instruise un peu avant de les rencontrer. Les acteurs avaient cette particularité de pouvoir imiter et prévoir les réactions humaines selon le caractère du personnage en question. Quand on veut en apprendre sur les Hommes c'est idéal.

-Comment ?  
>-Renesmée, c'est ma mère qui l'a inventé.<p>

-C'est...  
>-Joli ?<br>-Non étrange.

Ah, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à rire en constatant mon air ahuri. Le professeur demanda le silence et Peter se retourna. Je n'en revenais pas, Peter c'est banal et ridicule, c'était moi qui aurait dû me moquer de lui. Au lieu de ça j'étais déjà humiliée, les humains étaient bien cruels et simplistes.

L'heure de math s'acheva relativement vite. Je pris mes affaires et partis le plus vite que je pu à cadence humaine évidement. Je courais plus vite que n'importe quel humain, mais je restais plus lente qu'un vampire, surtout quand on connaissait mon père, je perdais à chaque fois à la course. Quand j'étais petite il me laissait gagner, mais j'ai vite compris...  
>Les heures suivantes étaient aussi ennuyeuses que la première, regards inquisiteurs et solitude à mon banc.<br>L'heure du déjeuner approche et le tic-tac de l'horloge se faisait plus lourd. Avec qui allais-je rester ? Qu'allais-je manger ? Mon esprit tournait en rond tel un poisson rouge dans son bocal, à force de se poser les mêmes questions, et ces peurs qui revenaient en boucle. Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça avant de venir ici. Je n'y avais pas pensé... Etre seule en cours c'est une chose, il y a toujours possibilité d'écouter le professeur, mais dans la cafétéria, si j'entrais seule, je n'avais personne à écouter...

Je voulais courir aux côtés de Jake en loup dans la forêt et nous arrêter dans la clairière de mes parents. La cloche retentit, le moment redouté de l'entrée dans la cafétéria approchait. Je passais à mon casier déposer mes livres, j'essayais de retarder ce moment mais rien à faire, tout semblait fait pour que l'instant se rapproche. Je me dirigeais vers la cantine les pieds lourds, tels 2 énormes boulets accrochés au bout de mes jambes. J'entrais enfin dans cet endroit, l'odeur me frappa tel un fouet en plein visage. Je bloquai ma respiration, mais pour combien de temps ? Je tentais de me calmer mais le venin était revenu baigné mes dents, mes muscles se contractèrent, je n'en avais même pas envie, c'était ça le pire. Trop d'odeur tue l'odeur, ça devenait presque désagréable.  
>Je m'avançais vers les plats proposés aujourd'hui, plusieurs viandes se présentaient à moi, je pris la plus saignante, il ne fallait pas tirer le diable par la queue. Je m'assis seule à une table au fond de la salle. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. J'aurais mon diplôme, puis j'irai à la fac et je recommencerai mais plus toute seule. Dis comme ça, je trouvais ça rassurant. Cependant en y repensant c'était relativement long.<p>

Je sentais un bon nombre de regards posés sur moi, insistants et curieux, j'en avais déjà marre, et au risque de me répéter: je veux rentrer chez moi. Si j'étais paranoïaque j'aurais dû que tous ces regards étaient accusateurs et moqueurs. A cet instant une petite brune tira la chaise en face de moi et s'y installa.

-Salut, je m'appelle Eléonore, mais appelle moi Léo'. Tu dois être Renesmée Cullen ?

Son ton était léger, familier, comme si on s'était toujours connue. Pourtant ses traits ne me rappelaient rien.

-euh oui...

Comment cette fille a-t-elle pu retenir mon prénom ?

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais toute seule et puis tu sais tout le monde ne parle que de toi.

Génial...

-Ah...

La réponse me parût faible, mais je n'avais rien de trouver de mieux.

-D'ici un mois on ne parlera plus de toi ne t'en fais pas. C'est comment l'Europe ?

D'où venait-elle ? Si je ne vivais pas avec une extra-lucide et un liseur de pensées j'aurais peur.

-Totalement différent, c'est beaucoup plus historique et tout change d'un endroit à l'autre...

-Ha... Et tu as déjà visité quels pays ?  
>-Et bien, l'Angleterre pour bien faire, la France, la Belgique, l'Italie, l'Allemagne et la Suisse.<p>

Elle fit une tête de poisson frit, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Waw et pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?  
>-Si j'étais célèbre, je te prendrais pour un paparazzi...<p>

Elle se mit à rire, et s'arrêta d'un coup net. Là, dans l'immédiat j'étais la normale et elle la non-humaine.

-Non sérieusement, me dit-elle.  
>-J'avais envie de passer du temps avec le reste de ma famille c'est tout...<br>-Et t'es ici pour combien de temps ?  
>-Je ne sais pas.<p>

Une minute de silence gênante passa, elle aussi commençait à m'inspecter.

-T'as quoi comme cours maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle.

Ouf, ses yeux perçant avaient de quoi glacer le sang.

-Histoire et toi ?  
>-Pareil, on peut y aller ensemble si tu veux...<br>-D'accord.

Enfin je n'étais plus seule. Le reste de la journée m'avait détendue ou plutôt Eléonore me détendait, bien que l'on se parlait peu, sa présence me réchauffait le cœur. Demain, je ne serais plus toute seule pour déjeuner.

La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit enfin. Je sortis de l'établissement à pas rapide, ce qui m'avait hanté toute la journée arrivait enfin : j'allais rentrer chez moi ! Mais je m'arrêtais net en voyant qui était venu me chercher et avec quelle voiture... Alice et sa Porsche jaune canari, merci la discrétion ma tante. Les autres élèves tournaient déjà autour, ils furent d'autant plus surpris quand ce lutin de tante sortit de la voiture et agita la main dans ma direction. Je soupirais et souris. D'après ma mère, je souris comme mon père, en coin. Je m'approchais d'un pas décidé en bousculant quelques personnes afin d'atteindre mon but.

-Nessie ! lança-t-elle.

Je grognais intérieurement, seule elle put l'entendre. Elle se mit à rire, j'étais persuadée que son rire cristallin en avait laissé plusieurs sans voix. J'entrais dans la voiture en même temps qu'elle. Elle démarra, pris la deuxième sur la gauche avant de me demander:

-Alors cette première journée ?  
>-Tu l'as bien vu non ?<br>-Oui, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses...  
>-Demande à papa...<br>-Ça c'est si mal passé que ça ?  
>-non, enfin je... demande à papa.<p>

Le temps de cette courte discussion, nous étions déjà à la maison. C'est Jasper que je vis en premier, mais je passais devant sans rien dire trop pressée de parler à mes parents. Je voulais arrêter l'école! Je n'y retournerais pas. Ok, c'était vrai que je m'y étais faite une amie, mais une amie que je ne pourrais pas garder, à qui j'allais devoir demander de me faire confiance et ne rien lui dire sur moi... Je ne voulais pas jouer un rôle et mentir.

Je me dirigeais dans le salon et y trouva Jacob. Le soulagement me submergea sans que j'aie besoin de Jasper. Je me blottis dans ces bras et il m'embrassa sur le haut de ma tête. Mon meilleur ami, comme il était bon de le revoir après ces longs mois passés en Europe. Nous ne nous étions pas encore vu depuis le retour.

-On va se promener ? me proposa-t-il

Comment dire non ? Je le suivis sans rien dire, une fois dehors je me retournais le temps qu'il se change en loup. Puis une tête poilue vint frapper ma main, je me retournais et nous nous mîmes à courir. Il s'arrêta dans les bois pour se changer tandis que moi je continuais jusqu'à la clairière.  
>Il arriva peu de temps après, se coucha par terre et je m'allongeai aussi, mais la tête sur son torse.<p>

-Alors l'Europe ? me demanda-t-il  
>-Ma-gni-fique ! mais trop loin de toi.<p>

Il secoua la tête. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir senti sourire.

-Quoi d'autre ?  
>-Les sites historiques sont fabuleux. Et le gibier européen n'est pas trop mauvais...<p>

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Ta première journée à l'école ?  
>-Je hais ça !<p>

Il rit de nouveau.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens.  
>-Non, je ne crois pas je suis toute seule là-bas, on me juge, je m'y ennuie et une des deux personnes qui m'a parlé est folle, je suis normale à côté d'elle !<br>-Ca je ne crois pas...  
>-Oh ! Jake viens avec moi, le suppliais-je<br>-Non je n'aime pas ça !  
>-Mais à nous deux ça pourrait être marrant ...<p>

Je trouverais bien un moyen de le faire craquer !

-Non et puis il n'y a pas que ça, de un tout le monde sait que je n'ai plus l'âge d'aller au lycée et tes parents y sont clairement contre.  
>-Je m'en fou, on déménagera comme ça tu pourras venir avec moi.<br>-Ne dis pas de bêtises.  
>-T'es là pour me faire la morale ou pour me réconforter ?<br>-Je suis là pour être ton ami et être juste.  
>-Tu parles comme un vieux !<p>

Il soupira, et nous restâmes sans rien dire

-Tu sais que ce genre de discours me fatigue. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère !  
>-Ca ressemble à un reproche.<br>-Oui et non ...

Ce fut mon tour de soupirer. Quand il était comme ça il me gavait. Du bout du doigt il se mit à me taquiner, je repoussais sa main. Il se remit à m'ennuyer et je rappliquais, quand ces taquineries se furent plus fortes je l'imitais. Je lui donnais une légère frappe sur les abdos, il rappliqua sur ma cuisse. Il me souleva au-dessus de lui. Ensuite, on profita du moment lui comme moi pour nous remettre sur nos pieds. On se battit en rigolant. Il finit par me plaquer au sol au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Tu t'es laissée aller...

Le crétin. Je le fis voler et profita de ce moment de surprise pour lui sauter sur le dos et l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Gagné... lui murmurais-je

Il grogna, me fit passer face à lui et il s'assit, moi à califourchon sur lui.

-Tu t'es entraînée en Europe ?  
>-Oui avec Jasper<br>-Cela explique bien des choses.

Il s'allongea m'invitant à me coucher sur lui.  
>- Pour l'école parles-en à tes parents, je te soutiendrais. C'est fait pour ça les amis.<br>-Que ferais-je sans toi ?

Il me serra contre lui.

-Tu trouverais un lapin comme ami et tu te retiendrais de vouloir le bouffer.

Il éclata de rire, mon dieu qu'il était con. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point sans cœur ?

-Ma petite Nessie, je ne sais pas non plus ce que serait ma vie sans toi.  
>-La même qu'avant que je naisse.<br>-Je n'en veux plus, j'étais trop malheureux.  
>-Quand voudras-tu me dire ce que tu avais avant que j'arrive et qu'est-ce que l'imprégnation ?<br>-Je te révélerais mon passé quand tu seras prête, tu serais trop vexée et choquée et aussi quand tes parents voudront bien que je te parle de l'imprégnation.  
>-Ce ne sont qu'eux qui te tiennent au silence ?<br>-Pas seulement, tu es plus jeune que tu n'y parais, pas assez mature...  
>-Si c'est pour me rabaisser tu peux te taire !<br>-Tu vois ! Tu te vexes comme pour rien.

Je roulais sur le côté et croisais les bras, restant de nouveau dans le silence et finis par me lever.

-Où vas-tu ?  
>-Je rentre.<br>-Non, reste je suis désolé.  
>-Même, il faut que je parle à mes parents...<p>

Il nous fallut peu de temps pour rentrer. A peine avais-je franchis le seuil de la maison qu'Esmée, ma grand-mère vint me serrer dans ses bras.

-Alors cette journée ? me demanda-t-elle  
>-J'ai connu mieux<br>-C'est la première ça ira mieux après.

J'aimerais tant qu'elle dise vrai... Je m'approchais de mes parents assis dans le fauteuil, ma mère dans les bras de mon père. Je n'avais qu'une envie qu'ils me disent que je n'étais plus obligé d'aller au lycée.

-Je sais, me dit mon père. N'use pas ta salive.  
>-De quoi ? demanda ma mère.<br>-Elle ne veut plus aller à l'école...  
>-Nessie on en a déjà discuté!<br>-Oui et j'ai passé une journée, ça ne me plaît pas!  
>-L'école est obligatoire !<br>-Pour les gens normaux, me défendis-je  
>-Tu es semi-normale ! s'étrangla mon père.<br>-Je suis plus vampire qu'humaine.

Ma mère se rassit correctement. La discussion risquait d'être longue...

-Elle ne le sera pas, si tu t'en tiens aux conditions. Protesta mon père, Tu n'es pas plus vampire qu'humaine, mais tu dois accepter ton côté humain.  
>-Je l'accepte assez comme ça<br>-Tu ne l'entretiens pas !  
>-Inscrivez moi à une activité humaine, je sais pas moi... Des cours de cuisine !<br>-Renesmée arrête tes sottises ! Tu iras à l'école un point c'est tout ! s'écria mon père.

La maison avait cessez toute activités, ils avaient si peu entendu mon père élevé la voix. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas faire d'enfant !

-Arrête de penser ce genre de choses ! Et cesse de faire l'enfant battue ! Tu iras à l'école comme convenu point final !

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je n'aimais pas quand il est comme ça. Froid.

-Elle peut essayer pendant un mois pour voir ce qu'elle en pense vraiment et là vous rejugerez le cas, nous proposa Jacob qui s'était tut jusque-là.  
>-Je veux bien essayer, marmonnais-je<br>-Nous n'avons qu'à nous y soumettre si j'ai bien compris.  
>-Non ce n'est qu'une proposition, répondis Jacob<br>-S'il vous plaît, les suppliais-je  
>-Accepte Edward, ça ne te tueras pas, lui dis ma mère.<br>-Bon, nous en reparlerons dans un mois, si tu le veux encore...  
>-très bien...<p>

J'espère que ça vous plait !  
>N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.<p>

Stéphanie.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre particulière

Chapitre 2 : rencontre particulière

Je me levais avec des pieds de plombs, était-ce possible d'avoir les pieds aussi lourds ? Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à l'école, je suis sûre que ce mois sera la plus long de ma vie – existence - J'imaginais déjà comment pouvoir le faire passer au plus vite... Faire les 400 coups ne me donnera pas mon billet de sortie, pas si ce qui me servait de père réagit comme ça. J'aimais mon père, mais je ne m'expliquais pas pourquoi il tenait tant à ça... Il n'y avait que lui d'ailleurs, j'espérais qu'il y ait repensé toute la nuit.

-Détrompes toi Nessie, j'ai passé ma nuit à autre chose... dit-il en passant devant la porte de ma chambre

Je frissonnais à l'idée de ce à quoi il avait pu passer sa nuit, quelle horreur. Son timbre de voix était tout de même plus enjoué qu'hier. Mon portable se mit à vibrer me forçant à interrompre ma liste de choses qui me faisait penser que papa était de meilleure humeur.

-Allo ?  
>-Hey Nessie !<br>-Jake ?  
>-Oui, désolé de t'appeler, j'aurais préféré passer mais Billy me retient...<br>-Han... Ce n'est pas grave.  
>-C'était pour te souhaiter une bonne journée.<br>-Très drôle Jake', mais merci quand même  
>-Et aussi pour te demander tu finis à quelle heure ?<br>-16h00 pourquoi ?  
>-Comme ça je serais au plus vite chez toi, évidement. Réfléchis Nessie.<br>-Bien sûr c'est tellement évident, bon je te laisse je dois me préparer  
>-Ok, bisous<br>-Bisous tantôt.

Je raccrochais, ma parole il devenait fou et puis me narguer à 7h30 du matin, pas sympa. Aujourd'hui pour m'occuper l'esprit je voulais trouver une petite vengeance... Non, mais pour m'occuper je ne le ferais quand même pas...  
>Eléonore m'attendait devant le local de géographie. Un sourire plus qu'énorme accroché à ses lèvres. Le fait de se lever si tôt ne l'atteignait-elle pas ?<p>

-Salut, prête pour ton deuxième jour ?

Décidément ils s'étaient tous passé le mot. Restait le choix le plus important de ma vie, enfin peut être seulement celui de la minute qui suivait. Lui dire la vérité ou sourire de toutes mes dents... Aucune de ses réponses ne me convenait.

-On verra comment elle se déroule...

Elle rit, pourtant je n'y voyais rien de comique.

-Le sucre dans les céréales c'est déconseillé.  
>-Je sais, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.<br>-Alors la nouvelle ! dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux  
>-Salut Peter...<p>

Le peu de lumière que je pouvais espérer de cette journée vint de s'éteindre dans le geste "amical" provenant de Peter. Il m'énervait déjà rien qu'en me disant bonjour ça promet. Il rentra en classe, je voulu suivre le mouvement, mais Eléonore me stoppa.

-D'où tu le connais ?  
>-De l'école ? D'où veux-tu que je le connaisse ? Je te rappel : je suis nouvelle...<br>-Non mais il est canon !  
>-Pardon ?<p>

Là, j'étais sur le cul. Comment pouvait-elle le trouver "canon" ? Et puis c'est quoi cette expression ? C'est ridicule... On ne dit pas de quelqu'un qu'il est canon... Bref.

-Eléonore tu...  
>-Léo<br>-Excuse, Léo mais tu l'as bien regardé ? Il n'a rien de "canon".

J'ai eu l'impression de m'écorcher les lèvres tellement je trouvais que ça sonnait faux.

-Attends, nan mais déconne pas ! Renesmée, tu l'as bien regardé ? C'est un dieu vivant !

Je n'en revenais pas, comment cette conversation sur ma dépression due à l'école à telle pu tourner sur ça, j'étais écœuré de plus ce n'était pas lui qui avait une des meilleurs odeurs...

-Bon c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas aussi beau qu'Andréa, mais Peter lui reste accessible !  
>-C'est qui encore celui-là ?<br>-Oh partage ma joie !

Toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout si c'était sa bonne humeur à elle, je me sentais confuse, comme si ce que je venais de vivre c'était passé beaucoup trop vite. Le professeur arriva juste derrière nous, le regard noir. (Il devrait penser à ne pas manger du fromage de chèvre le matin, l'odeur était insupportable.)  
>On s'assit dans le fond de la salle. Je m'écrasais sur ma chaise, la fille au premier m'a jeté un regard tellement mauvais, je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait haïr une personne à ce point...<p>

-T'as vu le regard que Roxane t'as envoyé ? me fit remarquer Léo à voix basse.

Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Elle doit se sentir agresser, et elle a peur que tu ne lui voles sa popularité.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ? Puis si elle voulait que je l'agresse je vais l'agresser à un point qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Bon rien qu'en paroles j'avoue qu'elle me détruirait. Elle me regarda encore une fois, pas question de me laisser rabaisser. Je lui fais le regard le plus noir que je pus, enseigner tendrement par tonton Jasper dans mon apprentissage au combat. " Intimide ton adversaire". Cette fille ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. La peur se lisait sur son visage et elle se retourna immédiatement.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? me demanda Léo  
>-De quoi ?<br>-Grogner ?

Oh seigneur ! Vite quelque chose, j'avais l'impression de réfléchir trop lentement. Puis l'idée du siècle. J'éclatais de rire, m'attirant tous les regards de la classe.

-Excusez-moi... dis-je en m'adressant au professeur.

J'attendis qu'il soit retourné pour me pencher vers Léo.

-Ne sois pas stupide...  
>-Désolé ça semblait si proche...<p>

Il fallait que je redouble de vigilance, je devais éviter ce genre d'erreur. Le reste de la journée se passa sans aucun autre incident – heureusement. Léo m'épuisait rien qu'en l'écoutant, mais je devais avouer que sa compagnie était tout de même agréable, elle avait même réussis à me faire réellement sourire... Nous sortions du cours d'éducation physique, elle toute en sueur, moi n'ayant pas émis la moindre goutte de transpiration.

-Comment fais-tu ?  
>-Pour ?<br>-Ne pas transpirer ? On dirait que tu sors de chez l'esthéticienne !  
>-N'exagère pas, je pue le loup !<p>

Elle me regarde bizarrement, elle, elle pouvait dire de quelqu'un qu'il était canon mais moi je ne pouvais pas dire "puer comme un loup"... Je réglerais ça après...

-Expression anglophone, la rassurais-je  
>-Han ok<p>

Nous arrivâmes enfin sur la cour extérieure.

-Wouaw !

Elle déglingue...

-Tu pensais ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour ? plaisantais-je

Elle tendit l'index, quand je vis Jacob à côté de sa moto un casque dans sa main, l'autre sur la moto. C'était lui qui était venu me chercher ! Génial en moto en plus, l'extase !  
>Je souris à Léo qui me regarda bizarrement, et couru vers Jacob.<p>

-Jake ! criais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.  
>-Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?<br>-Non, tu m'as juste surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici...  
>-Merci pour le non...<br>-Oh ça va... Allez on y va ?

Il me mit le casque et m'aida à grimper sur la moto, comme si je ne savais pas le faire, vraiment... Je fis un signe à Léo et il démarra.

J'entrais à mon 4ème cours de math, un des rares cours où je n'étais pas avec Léo puisqu'elle était en math 4 heures et moi math 6... Je traversais la salle serrant mon livre contre ma poitrine, je ne m'étais fait qu'une seule amie et un emmerdeur... Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal... Au moins je n'étais pas seule. J'arrivais enfin à mon banc, qui demeurait vide... Rosalie m'avait forcé à mettre cette petite jupe blanche (très belle), mais inappropriée pour le lycée. "Tu devrais faire attention à ton image!" A croire qu'elle et Alice s'était passé le mot. J'étais persuadée que cet accoutrement, faciliterait la tâche à Peter, pour m'ennuyer. Je m'assis et Peter se retourna aussi vite qu'il put.

-Alors, en chaleur ?

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit... Il m'énervait déjà ! J'aurais eu envie de lui toucher la main rien que pour lui brûler la peau au contact de la mienne, lui faire parvenir les images les plus horribles passant par ma tête qui lui saurait donner de voir. Je respirais un bon coup.

-Mêles toi de tes affaires, Peter veux-tu ?  
>-C'est demandé si gentiment, mais non.<p>

Et il continua de parler ainsi je le fixais sans l'écouter, les humains étaient si faciles à berner. Quand une farde s'écrasa sur le sommet de sa tête. Je levais les yeux vers mon bienfaiteur ou bienfaitrice... Sûrement mon héros (héroïne) de la journée.

-Tu as finis d'emmerder ton monde ? Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle ne t'écoute pas ?

Il tourna enfin la tête vers moi, faisant voler ses cheveux. Son parfum s'abattit sur moi, tel un piano qu'on lancerait depuis plusieurs étages. Le venin emplit ma bouche, je m'agrippais à mon banc. Je pensais que sur le coup mes canines devaient s'être aiguisées d'elles-mêmes. Petite vérification, en passant ma langue dessus... non ça va, elles étaient comme avant. Comment diable un humain pouvait-il sentir comme ça ? Je me permis un rapide coup d'œil, de plus c'était le plus bel humain (véritable) qu'on m'ait donné de voir. Il était grand, légèrement halé, les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds cendrés avec des nuances de couleurs blé mis en bataille sur sa tête.

-Euh... tu vas bien ?  
>-Tu l'as paralysée ! l'engueula Peter<p>

Il lui retapa sur la tête. Je respirais un peu par la bouche, aurais-je la force de lui parler ?

-Tu lui fais peur !  
>- Oh tais-toi !<p>

Il sourit et prit place, tandis que je continuais de le fixer.

-Salut moi c'est Andréa, et toi ?

C'était donc lui Andréa... Me restait-il assez d'air pour parler ? Et si je respirais sans faire attention par le nez ?

-Elle s'appelle Renesmée, lui répondis Peter.  
>-C'est pas à toi que j'ai parlé !<p>

Il redonna un coup sur Peter.

-Renesmée... reprit-il, C'est joli.

Dit de sa bouche, mon prénom sonnait autrement, comme si il l'avait chanté, un chant murmuré, tellement mélodieux et doux à attendre. De plus c'était le premier humain qui aimait mon prénom. Je lui souris et murmurais un "merci".  
>Le cours débuta mais je ne pouvais me détacher de lui. Il prit son bloc de feuille et se mit à griffonner, moi je regardais son visage descendait son épaule, puis son bras, je regardais le sang aller et venir dans les veines de son poignet, puis sa main. Je n'avais toujours pas détaché mes mains du banc. Si je le tue que se passera-t-il ? Comment le tuerais-je aussi ? Je pourrais lui sauter dessus violemment tout le monde croira que j'ai glissé et j'en profiterais pour lui boire son sang. Je le mordrais à la gorge. Un rapide coup d'œil à son cou, ne fit que m'allécher encore plus. Comment réagiraient les autres découvrant son cadavre une fois que je me serais relevée ? Que j'aurais ma bouche inondée de son sang... Mes yeux changeraient-ils de couleur comme un véritable vampire ? Que devrais-je faire des autres ? Les tuer ? Des gens qui n'ont rien fait... Juste témoins d'un crime, que je qualifierais de passionnel. Ma famille me pardonnera-t-elle ? Il fallait que le cours se termine, uniquement pour sa survie. Par bonheur (le sien) la cloche retentit, je pris mon sac à peine ouvert et sortit à grands pas de la classe. Courant jusqu'aux toilettes, je me cachai dans l'une d'elle et m'effondra en pleurs. Comment puis-je avoir pensé tuer quelqu'un rien que pour ma soif ? Et de plus imaginer tuer les autres pour éviter tout témoin ? Mes larmes redoublèrent, et mon portable vibra.<p>

-Nessie, tout va bien ?  
>-V-v-viens me chercher, s'il-s'il te plaît Alice<br>-J'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccrochai et tenta de me calmer, en vint. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de l'établissement comme ça, surtout pas dans cet état, on va me repérer. Je sortis de ma cachette toujours dans les toilettes quand je vis la fenêtre, tant pis pour elle. Je l'arrachais avec empressement m'agrippais au rebord et sortis. Je calai la fenêtre sous mon bras. J'avançais rapidement vers le parking et au même moment Alice arrivait. C'était un miracle que j'ai su la voir directement tellement ma vue était brouillée par mes larmes.  
>Je grimpais à toute vitesse dans la voiture.<p>

-Tout le monde s'inquiète à la maison, je t'ai vue tuer tout une classe à un moment.

Je la regardais et mes pleures se firent pires qu'avant.  
>Le trajet jusque la maison me sembla plus long que jamais, je me sentais toujours aussi proche du lycée, comme si ma partie vampirique était restée clouée sur ma chaise. Comment pourrais-je vivre normalement ? Pourquoi m'avait-il attiré à ce point ? Son visage réapparu dans mon esprit, je pouvais encore voir chaque détail de son visage, le désir se lisant sur ses lèvres, l'électricité provenant de ses yeux, ses yeux bleus... Comment peut-on les oublier ?<br>La voiture s'arrêta en face de la maison, je sortis avec hâte mais avais-je vraiment envie de les affronter ? Que leur dire ? Que j'étais fascinée par la personne que j'ai eu envie de tuer ? C'était insensé ! Ce qui venait de se passer l'était totalement ! Voyons le côté positif, ils ne me mettront plus à l'école ! ... (temps de réflexion) Pourquoi cela me semblait-il faux ? J'avais l'impression que quelque chose d'important va me passer sous le nez si je n'y allais plus... Comment pouvais-je penser ça ? Moi qui voulais ne plus y aller. J'entrais et ma mère se jeta dans mes bras.

-Tu vas bien ma chérie ? dit-elle tout en m'embrassant.  
>-Oui maman, je n'ai tué personne...<p>

Elle me serra plus fort contre elle. Essayait-elle de m'étouffer ?

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda mon père.  
>-Je ne sais pas... J'ai failli le tuer, et pas seulement lui mais aussi toute ma classe ! J'ai voulu le tuer.<p>

Il continua de me fixer, avait-il oublié comment fonctionne la parole ?

-Comment est-ce possible de ressentir ça ?

En espérant qu'il réagisse enfin. Je le fixais puis il fit un sourire en coin et jeta un regard en coin vers ma mère. Je ne pense pas que c'était le moment pour un échange de regards amoureux !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment !  
>-Renesmée, est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté la rencontre avec ta mère ?<br>-Non, et dans l'immédiat votre histoire d'amour ne m'intéresse pas !  
>-C'est juste que je trouve ça ironique, car quand j'ai rencontré ta mère pour la première fois, je me suis uniquement demander comment j'allais la tuer...<br>-Papa, c'est bien beau mais JE n'ai rien à voir avec toi, tu es un vampire à cent pour cent, moi je ne suis que demi. L'odeur ne m'atteint pas je la sens, mes sens réagissent mais je ne tuerai jamais. Du moins c'était que je pensais avant que lui n'arrive...  
>-Je comprends ton inquiétude.<br>-Devrait-elle tout de même aller à l'école ? intervint Esmée, visiblement inquiète.  
>-Oui ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irais plus...<p>

Mon père me dévisagea.

-Renesmée, es-tu sur que ...  
>-Oui maman je ne veux pas arrêter.<br>-C'est le vampire en toi qui parle ! clama mon père.

Ca y est, le moment que je redoutais le plus est arrivé, il a perdu les pédales.

-Maintenant, je suis vampire ! Y'a moins d'une semaine j'étais humaine et devais l'assumer. Et quoi ? Maintenant tu vas m'enfermer dans un coffre blindé ?  
>-Renesmée pas de ça avec moi ! Ce que je désire c'est assurer ta sécurité !<p>

Et c'est reparti, il ne sait pas plus que moi ce qu'il veut.

-J'en ai marre de t'entendre te contre dire tout le temps !  
>-Moi j'en ai marre d'avoir sans cesse ce genre de discussion avec toi !<br>-Ca n'arriverait pas si tu m'écoutais un tant soit peu !  
>-Tu recommences à faire l'enfant battue !<br>-Mais papa, ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne cherches que ce qu'il semble bon pour toi, pas pour moi. Mais cette fois-ci tu ne gagneras pas. J'irais à l'école que tu le veuilles ou non !  
>-Parle-moi autrement veux-tu !<br>-Non, laisse-moi vivre !  
>-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es complètement hystérique. Mais tu veux que je te laisse vivre ? Bien, ne viens plus rien me demander.<p>

Sur ce il tourna les talons et je le vis s'éloigner. J'avais le cœur serré, l'estomac retourné... Comment osait-il ? Je le haïssais. Et je le haïssais encore plus de me faire penser que je le haïssais.  
>Ma mère voulu me toucher le bras, mais j'esquivai.<p>

-Pas besoin de ta pitié, vous êtes tous pareils, ne penser qu'à vous.

Je me retournais et couru, loin aussi loin que je le pouvais. Aussi loin que mes forces me le permettaient. Ce qui avait pour habitude de m'apaiser, ne fit rien, je me sentais toujours aussi mal. J'avais besoin de lui, de mon père. Mais pas comme lui le voulait...

Donnez votre avis, les 5 prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits je l'avoue… Mais je peux toujours en tenir compte pour les prochains.

Bisous bisous.

Stéphanie.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Je pense faire ce qu'il y a

Chapitre 3 : "Je pense faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi"

Le réveil, pire invention au monde... C'était du pareil au même. Quel type avaut pu être assez fou pour inventer ce machin ? Mon coussin était tout humide... j'avais pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. (si pas toute) J'avais même dormi chez grand-mère... Papa ne voulait plus me voir. Du moins c'était ce que je supposais puisqu'il ne m'avait pas cherché hier soir. Ce fut Jacob qui me retrouva... Totalement épuisée dans les limites du Canada. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi loin, seule du moins.

J'y avais d'ailleurs pensé toute la nuit: Papa n'avait-il pas fait le même choix que moi ? N'avait-il pas failli tout faire basculer parce que sa curiosité pour maman le poussait plus loin ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait tant à me protéger... Je ne ferais pas les même erreurs que lui, j'en étais sûre. Et aller à l'école malgré la présence d'Andréa n'était pas une chose des plus catastrophique... Puis, je pensaos faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Il voulait que j'aie à l'école, cela impliquait aussi les difficultés que j'y rencontrerais. S'il ne pouvais pas comprendre ça tant pis pour lui. J'étais certaine que ça ne dérangera pas grand-mère de m'héberger chez elle.

Léo m'attendait près des casiers. Elle m'avait harcelée de questions par sms. Evidement je n'avais répondu à aucun, je sentais pourtant que je ne pourrais pas échapper à son interrogatoire...

-T'étais où hier ? T'as vu, Andréa était là. Et le type avec qui t'es partie en moto c'est ton petit ami ? Et...

-Bonjour, la coupais je.

-Oui bonjour, alors !

-Hier, je... je ne me sentais pas bien et j'ai du rentrer... Oui j'ai vu Andréa (crois moi que je l'ai bien vu...) Et non Jacob n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est mon meilleur ami.

-Cool, tu peux me le présenter ?

-Euuh je lui en parlerais...

N'importe quoi...

Je me tourna afin d'échapper à cette discussion et enfui ma tête dans mon casier à la recherche de mon bouquin de math. Où avais-je pu le mettre?

-Léo, t'as pas vu mon livre de math ? Je ne le trouve plus...

-Non, pourquoi je l'aurais vu? On n'a même pas math ensemble...

Je soupirs Où pouvaiil être ?

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Cette voix... Trop masculine pour être celle de Léo, trop mélodieuse pour Peter... Lui si tôt le matin ? Je me retournais et fit face à Andréa, aussi beau que ma mémoire l'avait enregistré peut-être plus même. Je regardais ce qu'il tenait en main. Mon livre.

-Oui, merci.

Il me le tendit et je m'empressais de l'attraper.

-Tu l'as oublié hier en classe. Tu es partie tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te rattraper.

Tant mieux que tu ne l'ai pas fait... Je lui servis la même excuse que pour Léo, pour bien faire. Elle était juste à côté.

-J'étais vraiment pas bien... J'ai du rentrer chez moi.

-Ceci explique cela...

-Mmm

Le gros blanc... Si j'étais une simple humaine je me serais balancée sur mes pieds...

-A tout à l'heure ! lança-t-il. Je tiens à te reparler de la journée !

Et il partit comme il était venu. Je restais immobile, la bouche ouverte. Je m'étais engueulée avec toute ma famille pour un gars... Bon j'avoue CE gars, il avait quelque chose que d'autres comme Peter n'avaient pas. Il était beau, il sentait horriblement bon, il... il me fascinait. Je n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui aucun, soyons clair. Mais il avait quelque chose que les autres n'avient pas. Je serais ce que c'étôt ou tard... Sincèrement je préfèrerais que ce soit plus tôt que tard... Un coup d'oeil à Léo... Elle était dans le même état que moi. Trop drôle.

-Ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche.

Ca rim en plus, j trop forte...

-Mmm, t'étais dans le même état ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu lui parlais !

-C'est mon voisin de banc en math... Il va bien falloir que je lui parle.

-Cette réponse ne me convient pas.

-Rien ne te convient.

-Je sais, me répondis-t-elle en souriant. D'ailleurs tu dois aussi me le présenter, ça en fait 3 !

-3 ?

-Mais oui, Jacob, Andréa et Peter !

-Je l'avais presque oublié celui-la...

-Moi pas ! T'as math aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, après le déjeuner.

-Cool j'ai fourche, je m'incruste !

-Je suis persuadé que le professeur te laissera rentrée et te noyer dans ta bave pendant que tu materas Andréa.

Wouaw, j'étais fière de moi sur ce coup.

-Mmm

-Renesmééééééée !

Oh non pas lui. Peter arriva me serrant dans ses bras.

-T'es malade ? Lâche moi !

-Putain comme t'as chaud ! Ca va ?

-Je te demande comment tu vas ?

Léo tira sur ma manche.

-Présente moi, me murmura-t-elle.

-(soupire) Peter, je te présente Eléonore.

-Appele moi Léo !

Il lui fit son sourire qu'il croyait être ravageur. Mmm pas clair tout ça...

-Moi peter.

-Je pense qu'elle l'avait compris ça.

Je les laissais se contempler et me dirigeais vers mon premier cours, quand je sentis l'odeur d'Andréa. Il falloir faire le grand tour, je dus passer par 4 couloirs supplémentaires pour éviter de le croiser. Pitoyable.

Il était enfin midi. Je pensais passer un temps de midi tranquille quand Léo attaqua de plus belle.

-Tu manges pas de légumes ?

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Dans 15 ans tu serais obèse et il te faudra une grue pour te déplacer.

-Ca, ça m'étonnerais...

-Pourquoi donc ? Tu vas crever dans moins de 20 ans à se rythme la... Viande rouge tous les midis. T'es en manque de fer ? Y'a des médocs tu sais...

Comment faisait-elle pour épiller mes moindres faits et gestes ? Je ne pouvais pas faire attention à tout.

-Léo, veux-tu je te prie, laisser mon assiette tranquille.

-Mais non regarde !

Elle piqua ma viande à peine cuite et la balança sur le bout de sa fourchette.

-Tes yeux la suivent comme si tu agitais un mec canon torse nu devant moi!

Elle la rapprocha de mon visage.

-Haaan trop drôle tes pupilles grossissent quand je la rapproche.

Allait-elle continuer longtemps ?

-Léo ! Arrête je t'en prie, ma voix était un simple murmure.

J'étais affamé. Mon côté humain, comme mon côté vampirique. Mais Léo ne s'arrêtait pas continuant de faire bouger le steak devant mon visage sans cesser tout en rigolant. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi agaçante ?

-Léo pose la tout de suite.

-Non, non, non mange plus équilibré !

Je lui plaquais son bras, surement trop vite et trop fort sur le plateau.

-La, c'est mieux, posé dans son assiette.

-Aïe ! Tu m'as fais mal ! Ca va pas ?

-T'avais qu'à arrêter de me faire chier ! Je te l'ai dis poliment et t'es incapable d'arrêter. C'est naturel chez toi d'être une chieuse à plein temps ?

Ses yeux se remplir de larmes... Pourquoi avais-je été aussi dure avec elle ? Pourquoi étais-je obligé de faire l'insensible devant elle ? C'était ma seule amie...

-Excuse moi, d'être apparemment un boulet pour toi.

Elle se leva, et repoussa déjà sa chaise. Je me levais à mon tour pour la suivre.

-Léo ! Attends ...

Trop concentrée à fixer Léo, je ne vis pas cette tâche graisseuse et m'étala de tout mon long sur le sol. Pourquoi cette journée devait-elle être absolument pourrie ? Tant pis... Je me relevais et courais à la recherche de Léo. Elle ne pouvait être qu'a un seul endroit : Les toilettes. (Encore un truc apprit dans les films.) Une fois à l'intérieur mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé elle se regardait dans le miroir et essuyait les traces noirs sous ses yeux. J'étais horrible. Un véritable monstre. Je n'avais vu que rarement ce côté de ma personnalité, un côté que je ne pouvais tenter que d'étouffer en vainc, puisqu'il faisait partie de moi.

-Léo, excuse moi. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire mal... C'est juste que c'est dur pour moi ces temps-ci et t'as été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase... Ne m'en veux pas...

-Je te pardonne, dit elle en reniflant.

Je la serrais dans mes bras en faisant attention de ne pas la toucher avec la paume de mes mains et elle continua de renifler à côté de mon oreille.

-Si on allait manger ? proposa t-elle.

Et nous partîmes bras dessus dessous vers la cafétéria.

-Comment se fait-il que tu as aussi chaud ?

-Non, c'est juste toi qui à froid...

Je m'installais tranquillement à mon banc, me préparant psychologiquement au choc que ça me ferait une fois que je le verrais entrer dans la classe, à la sensation que je pourrais ressentir... Cet étrange sentiment d'être faible et forte à la fois quand il était là...

-Tu rêves ?

Je sursautais, d'où venait-il ? Je ne l'avais pas vu entrer dans la classe...

-Comment es-tu rentré ?

-Par la porte...

Bon... Il me fixa de ses yeux bleus, mon dieu, ils étaient sublimes... Ca y est j'avais compris... Léo avait d'éteinds sur moi ! Elle m'a refilé ce truc d'humaine ! Mais je ne croyais pas que Léo avait réellement envie de tuer tout les garçons sur lequel elle flashait... A méditer...

-Oh tes mains !

Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient mes mains ? Elles s'étaient enflammées ? Un rapide coup d'oeil... ? ... Elles n'avaient rien mes mains... Il était fou lui ?

-Quoi mes mains ?

-Elles sont parfaites !

C'était quoi cette blague ? Mais là, il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas il attrapa ma main gauche et la retourna dans tout les sens pour l'observer sous tout les angles... Ce contact me brûlait, mais étrangement il était à la fois agréable... En parlant de brûlure... ma chaleur ne le dérangeait pas ? J'étais attentive et restais concentrée sur là où il plaçait, prête à enlever ma main s'il se dirigeait vers ma paume.

-Vraiment... parfaite, me dit-il en me souriant.

J'aurais pu fondre, voire mourir à cet instant, il me semblait que j'étais arrivée au paradis...

-Mmm merci...

Je retirais ma main d'entre ses doigts. Je ne devais tout de même pas exagérer...

-Ne bouge pas ta main...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux la croquer...

-Quoi ?

Oh la ! Qui inverse$ait les rôles ? J'étais le vampire ici... C'était quoi cette histoire ?

Il rit tout doucement, mais assez pour que son souffle puisque caresser ma main.

-Je vais la dessiner.

-T'as dis que t'allais la croquer...

-Ca veut dire que je vais la reproduire, la dessiner quoi...

-Han d'accord...

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si différents que ça vous les anglais...

-Plus que tu ne le penses, je dirais même.

Il releva la tête de sa feuille et me sourit, je ne pu que lui répondre à son sourire que par un des mien mais nettement plus timide.

On passa cette heure de math, à parler de tout et de rien, il su même me faire réellement rire... Ce qui nous avait valu les yeux noirs de notre cher professeur. Le cours une fois finit, nous avions marché tous les deux jusqu'au parking.

-Je vais finir, le croquis de ta main pour demain.

-oui pas de soucis, c'est plus pour toi, j'ai l'habitude de voir ma main gauche sauf quand elle s'en va faire les boutiques...

Il rit. Bon, je pense qu'il avait un humour moyen, parce que pour rire à mes blagues, il ne fallait pas être très très... voila quoi...

-A demain.

-Oui, c'est ça à demain.

Il me fit signe et se dirigea vers sa voiture une vieille coccinelle, verte.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer à pied quand je vis au milieu du parking, cette fameuse volvo grise qui appartient à mon père.

Voiture – marcher ? Marcher – voiture ? Marcher !

Je passais juste devant la volvo pour vérifier, même si il n'y en avait pas 36 de volvo dans cette ville, fin si peut-être, mais pas ce modèle... C'était ma mère au volant... Bon, ok voiture.

J'avais à peine posé mes fesses sur le siège passager que ma mère "attaqua".

-C'est lui ?

-Lui qui ?

-Le garçon à cause de qui tu t'es embrouillé avec ton père ?

-Si tu le dis...

***

J'espère que ça vous plait =)  
>Donnez votre avis.<br>Bise. Stéphanie


	5. Chapitre 4: Invitation particulière

CHAPITRE 4 : INVITATION PARTICULIERE

J'aimais quand il pleuvait... Encore plus quand il y avait de l'orage, mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop en demander... Le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient ressemblait à une mélodie qui était semblable et différente à chaque fois... Mmm j'adorais ça ! J'aimais la regarder tomber aussi, c'était ce que je faisais d'ailleurs, sur l'appui de fenêtre de ma chambre chez grand-mère. Maman me parlait, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment, je m'amusais à choisir une goutte et à la regarder s'écraser, la façon dont elles éclataient sur les pierres, sur la mousse, c'était particulier. C'était ça, ainsi que la vitesse à laquelle elles tombaient qui donnait cette musique.

-Nessie ? Nessie !

-Oui maman ?

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas... A quoi penses-tu ?

-Mmm je regarde la pluie tomber...

Je sentis qu'elle s'interrogeait.

-T'as choisis la bonne ville... Je disais donc... Quand vas-tu nous le présenter ?

-Qui ça ?

-Ben CE garçon...

-Maman !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Maman, ce n'est pas mon ami... Juste un voisin de classe...

-Mmm je pensais la même chose...

-Toi et moi ce n'est pas la même chose...

Cette odeur ... Je reniflais un peu plus fort... Jacob !

-Excuse-moi maman.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et sauta dehors. La pluie me trempa immédiatement, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il pleuvait à ce point, ça m'apprendra à trop la regarder tomber.

-Tu vas tomber malade...

-Les demi-vampires ne tombent pas malade.

Il rit.

-Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Je dois te rappeler la fois où tu vomis partout dans la maison de tes parents. Ca puait jusqu'à 5km.

-Bon, ok. Mais ce n'est pas une petite pluie qui va me tuer...

-Te tuer non, mais te rendre malade...En plus j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

-Ok, ok Jake on rentre.

On monta dans ma chambre comme à chaque fois à vrai dire, y'a juste la maison qui changeait.

-Hey, t'aimes l'école maintenant ?

-Mmm on peut dire ça...

-On peut dire ça ? Expliques toi... Tu fais vivre un enfer à tes potes ? Tu as déjà mis le feu à ta salle de science ?

-Euuh, nan.

-Non ? Un truc de base... Mmm t'as libéré les grenouilles du labo ? Caché les louches de la femme de la cafétéria ?

-Non plus... Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ?

-Mmm sais pas...

J'éclatais de rire. Il n'avait quand même pas fais tout ça! Il était fou...

-Mmm tu détestais l'école à ce point ? Parce que là...

-Baah c'est des trucs de base...

-N'importe quoi...

-Si tu fais pas plein de conneries, pourquoi tu veux rester à l'école?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Si je te le demande...

-Il y a ce garçon...

Ses yeux se fixèrent, et il se recula légèrement.

-Et quoi ce garçon ?

-J'ai... J'ai eu envie de le mordre.

-Tu es devenue une sado-maso ?

-Mais rooh !

Je le frappais sur le bras.

-Laisse-moi finir! Et je ne sais pas, il me... fascine... C'est ça. Il me fascine, les autres ils sont banals, ils puent. Enfin tu vois quoi...

-Je vois très bien même...

Je crois qu'il y avait un léger malaise entre nous là... Le blanc qu'il y avait ne me disait rien de bon.

-Mmm il me semblait que tu avais quelque chose à me montrer...

-Euh oui...

Il cherchait dans la poche de son short en jeans, et sortit sa main le poing fermé.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Il ouvrit sa main, laissant apparaitre un petit loup sculpté dans le bois, attaché à un lacet noir.

-Il est magnifique, dis-je en l'effleurant du doigt. On dirait le loup sur le bracelet de maman.

-C'est parce que c'est moi qui lui ai fait et offert.

-Je ne savais pas... Depuis quand tu connais maman ?

-Depuis qu'elle était toute petite... Mais on a peu de souvenir de cette époque, surtout ta mère à cause de sa transformation...

-Tu me l'attaches ?

Je lui fis dos et il poussa mes cheveux sur le côté, et me l'attacha, me fit faire face à lui.

-Il te va très bien...

J'étais étrangement heureuse d'aller à l'école, enfin pas pour la même raison que d'habitude. Le sourire aux lèvres, en chipotant à mon pendentif j'entrais dans l'école, souriant à qui répondrait à mon sourire, même ceux qui ne me le rendait pas en fait... J'avais envie de voir Léo de l'écouter me raconter comment elle allait essayer de coincer Peter à la sortie du cours d'histoire. Ça doit faire au moins 3 jours qu'elle y réfléchit. Je lui ai sagement conseillé de lui parler et que le reste se ferait tout seul, et elle m'a répondu "C'est peut-être ce que vous faites-vous les anglaises, mais nous les américaines, on monte des plans pour les mettre au pied du mur !" Particulières ces américaines... rien à dire là-dessus. J'arrivais enfin à son casier, elle resplendissait encore plus aujourd'hui, elle allait mettre son plan à exécution.

-Je sais enfin comment ça va se passer ! Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! me dit-elle pour m'accueillir.

Je m'attendais à un accueil pareil, serait-ce à un nouveau don ? Trop cool ! Bon les autres allaient devenir fous avec deux "voyantes" à la maison, mais ce n'était pas grave...

-Mmm et quel sera mon rôle ?

-Tu dois distraire le prof d'histoire, afin qu'il oublie de fermer la porte à clé !

-Pardon ? Tu voulais pas simplement le coincer contre les casiers une fois sortit du cours ?

-Non ! C'est plus romantique d'être à deux dans une classe... Seuls... A deux...

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Mais ce que tu vas lui dire dans cette classe, ne sera pas le même que ce que tu avais prévu de lui dire contre les casiers ?

-Si.

Elle était débile ou quoi ? A part risqué de se faire coincer et enfermer dans le local... Je ne voyais pas ce que ça apportait de différents.

-Et évidement ça n'aura pas le même effet que si tu lui disais près des casiers.

-Ben non ! S'il veut m'embrasser, il ne sera pas gêner parce que l'on est dans le couloir !

-Tu penses pas que s'il veut réellement t'embrasser il le fera n'importe où ?

-Non. Cette classe augmente mes chances !

-Comme tu voudras.

-Un autre truc... Tu n'as pas envie de t'asseoir à côté d'Andréa en histoire ? Comme ça j'irais près de Peter et je tâterais le terrain.

-Oui, bien... NON !

Je faisais déjà un effort phénoménal en math... Pas question d'en faire un de plus en histoire ! Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça, j'étais prête à m'agenouiller devant elle si elle le désirait mais pas ça...

-Je t'en prie ! Tu es ma meilleure amie...

L'appui sentimental sur lequel elle joua, c'était dégueulasse... Puis cette façon d'insister sur le meilleure c'était diabolique ! Manipulateur... Et... Pourquoi me regardait-elle comme ça ? Non, je ne devais pas céder, non. Et puis je lui dirais quoi ? "Non je ne peux pas m'asseoir à côté de lui j'ai trop peur de le vider de son sang" ? N'importe quoi...

-C'est d'accord... J'irai m'asseoir à côté d'Andréa.

-Oh je t'adore ! Je t'adore ! dit–elle en sautant partout pour finir entre mes bras.

Ça, j'avais horreur de ça. Quand les gens sautaient partout parce qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était étrange et inutile... Exactement... Je vérifiais quand même si je n'avais pas ce comportement avec Jacob... Je ne le croyais pas. Du moins pas autant.

-Tiens, tiens... Te serais tu disputé avec Eléonore ? me demanda Andréa, quand il vit que je m'assis à ses côtés.

-Non, elle me remplace...

-Différence ?

-C'est temporaire. Lui répondis-je en lui souriant

-Je l'espère pour toi

Ok... Je ne savais pas que je le dégoutais à ce point... Etrangement, ça me fit bizarre, enfin ça me perturbait, comme si ça me faisait mal à l'intérieur... Je ne ressentais rien pour lui, alors pourquoi je réagissais du moins pensais comme ça ?

-Ok...

-Pas que je ne veux pas de toi à côté de moi, mais ça sera triste que vous disputiez...

Il était sérieux ? Il serait triste pour moi, et ça ne le dérangeait pas que je sois assise à côté de lui. Mon cœur gonfla étrangement au milieu de ma poitrine. Je lui souris timidement, mais il ne se douta pas à quel point ce qu'il venait de me dire me faisait plaisir...

Etrangement, au milieu de la biographie d'Hitler, je m'étais surprise à regarder Andréa, ça façon de regarder et d'écouter le prof et de froncer les sourcils quand un des acte d'Hitler ne lui plaisait pas... J'évitais également de trop respirer, le parfum qu'il avait mis sentait extrêmement bon, le tout mélangé à son odeur, offrait une senteur exquise. Un délice pour les papilles... Euh, je voulais dire pour les narines... oui, oui les narines. J'étais tellement concentrée sur lui que je sentis qu'il allait tourner la tête, je m'empressai de regarder le prof. Tiens Hitler allait bientôt se suicider, enfin d'abord sa maîtresse, puis sa femme. Chouette bonhomme aucun doute. Je sentis un souffle chaud sur ma nuque, je tournai la tête et me retrouva à une distance plus que petite du visage d'Andréa. Alerte ! La distance de sécurité était brisée. Je fus même surprise de constater que cette sécurité ne me perturba plus une fois que j'eusse plongé dans ses yeux. Dieu qu'il était beau.

-Tu savais que tu as un profil magnifique ? me murmura-t-il

On ne m'avait jamais un tel compliment. Je me sentis rougir. Si je pouvais, là tout de suite je lui bondirais au cou. Quoi ? Qu'es Qu'étais-je entrain de raconter? C'était un humain, il était grand temps que je me calme, que je redevienne ce futur pur vampire.

-Euh, merci. Mais c'était vraiment nécessaire que tu me regardes d'aussi près ?

-Oui, je t'assure même ton grain de peau est différent de celui des autres, pur et lisse... Vraiment, je dois te croquer... s'exclama-t-il, assez fort pour que le banc devant se retourne...

Il me faisait limite peur...

-Ecoute, on verra ça plus tard... J'aime beaucoup histoire...

-Ok, mais je n'oublierai pas de te le rappeler...

Il se remit droit. Et se recommença à fixer le professeur. C'était vrai que j'aimais beaucoup l'histoire, mais si je loupais un morceau du cours, j'avais tout le reste de ma famille pour me l'expliquer, et de la bouche de grand père c'était toujours plus excitant à être entendu, les sentiments y paraissent, et une réelle émotion apparaît. Rien à voir avec ce que Mme Prips avait pu lire dans quelques livres... Tout ça pour dire que pendant les cours d'histoire je préférais être concentrée sur autre chose...

Je restais tant bien que mal concentrée sur Hitler...

-Et au prochain cours nous comparons le fascisme italien et le nazisme, bonne journée, décréta notre professeur.

Je me levais de ma chaise en même temps qu'Andréa.

-Ça te dit qu'on sorte une fois ensemble ? Manger une glace, boire un verre... Peu importe... me proposa Andréa.

Je rêve ou il venait de me demander de sortir avec lui ? J'y crois pas ! Oula, stop, stop. Si je traîne de trop avec lui, je serais trop tenter de le dévorer. Enfin peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'à force de le sentir je n'aurais plus autant de mal à résister à son odeur.

-Mmm...

Ne pas leur dire oui tout de suite, les faire languir c'était mieux ! J'ai vu ça dans un film...

-Je vais y réfléchir, et je te dis quoi, ok ?

-Ouais, pas de soucis. Sinon l'école te plait ? me demanda-t-il tout en sortant de la classe.

-Oui, je m'habitue à cette nouvelle vie...

-Quoi ? C'est si différent que ça en Angleterre ?

Je dois être vraiment débile, autant me balader avec un post-it sur le front "Je suis un vampire ! (enfin un demi)".

-Euh, pas tellement, c'est juste l'adaptation... quoi, nouveau pays, nouvelle ville, nouveaux paysages...

-Je vois, un jour, je te montrerai les plus beaux coins de la ville.

Si tu arrives à me surprendre avec tes paysages de vue humaine, tu m'étonneras beaucoup !

-Ok, pas de soucis. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me laissa là, à mon casier. J'en revenais pas il m'avait invité à faire deux choses différentes sur la même journée ! Il avait été super gentil avec moi, m'avait clairement dit, enfin presque dit, ça coulait de source que j'étais jolie !

-Oh Léo, faut que je te dise ! Dis-je en refermant mon casier.

Léo... Léo... Oh non ! Je l'avais oublié, elle devait être enfermée dans la salle de classe ! Mon dieu je l'ai oubliée... Je pressais le pas au milieu du couloir, heureusement que c'était la récré. Je vis Peter qui regard l'heure à sa montre et regarder de chaque côté du couloir... Vite oh mon dieu. J'arrivai à la porte, (C'était une porte avec une vitre au niveau du visage) et vis Eléonore, sourcils frs sûre d'avoir aperçu de la fumée sortir de ses narines un peu comme les taureaux dans les dessins animés... Je tentais d'ouvrir la porte, qui bien sur était verrouillée.

-Merci !

-Oh Léo, je suis désolée ! Je t'assure...

-Non, pas de désolé. Tu m'as oubliée, tu m'as énervée ma mèche à remonter de 3 millimètres je ne peux pas aller voir Peter dans ses conditions !

-Tu es fâchée parce que ta mèche a rebouclé de 3 millimètres ? Chose qui se voit à peine...

-Oui euh non ! Je, je, je suis furieuse que tu m'aies oublié!

-Tu vois si tu m'avais écouté...

-J'avais ta parole Renesmée Cullen !

-Oui bon... Je vais chercher un prof...

-Non ! Tu attends avec moi qu'une bonne âme passe !

-Léo, ça va nous prendre 20 ans...

-Je mourrai dans cette classe s'il le faut mais tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

-N'importe quoi...

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit, EX-CUSE MOI

C'était du grand n'importe quoi... pas que je l'ai oublié c'était presque impardonnable, mais ce n'était pas grave non plus... je disais que le fait attendre que quelqu'un passe, c'était ridicule... Bref. Par chance, un éducateur par là et nous ouvrit la porte, enfin, lui ouvrit la porte.

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as oublié dans cette classe ?

-Tu ne me croiras jamais ! Une chose que tu ne pourrais imaginer, même dans tes rêves les plus fous !

-Tu sais, ton but est de ne pas me dégouté de m'avoir abandonné, alors abrège

-Bon, tu l'auras voulu mais mon intro vaut la peine... Andréa, m'a demandé à deux reprises de sortir avec lui...

-...

-Léo ?

-OH MON DIEU ! C'est pas vrai ! J'en reviens pas ! dit-elle en hurlant en sautant partout

Conclusion ? Elle se rendait bien compte de ce que je lui avais dit. Maintenant, en y réfléchissant, bon pas beaucoup mais je ne me comprenais pas, ce type, j'envie de le dévorer, de boire son sang, son délicieux sang... Oulla bon stop, je pas amoureuse de lui, j'en étais sûre. Je tenais absolument à réglé ce mystère, pourquoi lui et seulement lui m'attirait (vampirement parlant je v dire).

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Je veux tout savoir !

Je lui attrapais le bras pour l'emmener plus loin, tout en repensant au visage qu'il avait, la façon dont ses lèvres on bouger pour me poser la question.

-Aaah ! C'est quoi ça ? dit-elle en enlevant son bras de ma main.

Que c'était-il passé? Je regard vite son bras, il n'était pas rouge, mes yeux peut-être... Je regard dans la vitre à côté de nous, mes dents de vampire avaient eu une poussée soudaine ? Non, rien...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai vu comme si j'avais été à ta place, comme si c'était à moi qu'il avait demandé. dit-elle déboussolée

Oh non, mon dieu, mon don ! Je l'avais oublié, non, non, non

-Dis pas de bêtises, lui répondis-je en rigolant

-Je t'assure, c'était vraiment comme si j'y étais, j'aurais pu sentir son souffle !

-Heureusement que tu n'es pas restée plus longtemps dans cette classe, tu commençais à manquer d'oxygène...

-Je te jure

-Ecoute, tu es peut-être fatigue, c'est peut-être le scénario que t'avais imaginé avec Peter... rentre chez toi et repose toi

-Tu crois ?

-Oui tu seras en meilleur forme demain.

-Ok, t'as raison, je suis crevée... Je vais rentrer, à demain.

Elle me fit un signe de la main en partant, et disparu parmi les élèves du couloir. Les humains étaient beaucoup trop influençables... Il fallait que j'appelle Alice...

J'espère que ça vous plait bise.  
>N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =)<p>

Stéphanie.


End file.
